


i’ll be your hero (but no to ANY spandex)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Well - Freeform, eh, not so much with the straight, straight fluffinkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY--karaKARA PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW--alexI CAN TAKE AWAY YOUR PAIINNNN--kara*sighs*--alex*this summarizes my mindset writing this*





	

“sticky buns, ice cream sundaes, or the cheesiest pizza i’ve _personally_ ever seen?”

“ **you**.”

“kara-”

“have your lips always been this _soft_? kiss me again? i **need** to see if you’re wearing some kind of _super chap-stick_.” 

“you’re not hungry?”

“oh, _i am_ , just not for–alex that’s **cold**!”

“what can i say? the ice cream sundae looked good– _even better **now**_.”

“ _a-alex_.”

“no more talking. i’m hungry.”

 

—–

“what if they never come back?”

“then _i’ll build you a safe bubble_ , because you’ve **proven** to be _quite_ the klutz.”

“ **alex**.”

“ **they will**. and you will fly over the city and _all the kittens in the world_ will be safe under Supergirl’s watch, once again.”

“i love you.”

“i love _me_ too, now, **sleep**.”

“if i had my freeze breath right now–”

“oh, kara, _don’t tease me_ - **i’m delicate**.”

“ **delicate,** _my ass_.”

“did you- _ **i love**_ _**your ass**_ -that reminds me–”

“alex **get off** i thought you were _tired_.”

“five more minutes?”

“i betcha only need _three_.”

“ _ **god**_ - _it’s like you **know** me_.”

—–

“ _god_ you’re hot.”

“alex this is no time to flirt–i’m freezing!”

“ **insanely _hot_**. like, if i put an ice cube on you right now it would be liquefied in seconds.”

“alex if you touch me with anything cold you will not be touching me–”

“ice bath it is.”

“alex eliza danvers get your ass back here i was using your body heat!”

“i don’t think we have enough ice for a bath. maybe if i just put a handful in??”

“ **alex** _i swear_ _to rao_ –”

“time for your bath, luv.”

“alex-alEX-ALEX ELIZA DANVERS THAT IS COLD HOLY RAO I’M DIVORCING YOU!”

“kara–we’re **not** married?”

“well, maybe we _should_ be.”

“… did you just propose to me?”

“…maybe.”

“then **yes** , but you’re _still_ getting an ice bath.”

“ _worst fiancée ever._ ”

“ _d’aww,_   _i love you **too**_.”

—–

_her powers returned… eventually. and kittens all over the world rejoiced!_


End file.
